This invention relates to an anchor plate for use with cabinets to prevent overturning of the cabinets caused by an overhanging weight of opened drawers. In particular, the invention relates to tool or parts cabinets, in a factory setting, which can be accidentally overturned if an excessive number of drawers holding heavy parts are opened simultaneously.
Tool or parts cabinets can be bolted to a floor surface to prevent overturning. However, such bolting is time consuming and makes frequent relocation of cabinets economically prohibitive. Additionally, anchoring cabinets by such arduous means can lead to inadvertent omission of the bolting step which can lead thereafter to overturning of the cabinet.